unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Malleo and Weegee-Super Bros.
Super ____________ Bros. is episode 13 of Malleo and Weegee. Script FROD: I think we should pretend to be the Malleo Bros. TODD: Yay! We'll call it, "Super Todd Bros!" FROD (facepalm): I said pretend to be the MALLEO BROS. Where were you when they were selling minds?! TODD: In the arcade. FROD: Darn it, Todd, you're useless! TODD: I am? FROD: Well, in this case, no. Now, you're gonna be Weegee. TODD: But I don't have a Weegee Stare. FROD (pauses in shock): My God, Todd, that was the most intelligent thing you've said in your whole worthless little life. That's correct, you have no stare. But with a litte help from Jodd, we can make you one. JODD: Who, me? FROD: Yes, you! You're going to make a machine that fits on your eye. It'll turn people into Weegees! JODD: Minimization, molecular reconstruction, brainwashing. Got it. FROD: Great! That's what we need. Well, actually I have no clue what you said, but that's not the point. The point is that if this succeeds in ruining the Malleos, I'll get you that molecular resequencing buffer you wanted. JODD: Yayness! WODD: Why am I here? FROD: Wodd, what are you doing? WODD: Asking myself why I'm here. FROD: Jeez. If you ever become a homosexual, you ought to marry Todd. You two are made for each other. TODD: Ooh, ooh, I wanna be a mesexuglar! JODD/FROD: WHAT?! TODD: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! FROD: That's kinda sad. JODD: How on Earth did I get such an idiot for a brother? FROD: I do not know. Many hours later... The Oddities have put on new clothes. Frod is dressed like Malleo, Todd is dressed like Weegee, and Jodd and Wodd are wearing Toad costumes. FROD: Now let's go terrorize the town! The Malleo Bros. will be blamed, and we'll get off scot-free! At the House of Malleo... Yeah, cheesy name. Sorry. WEEGEE: WTF?!?! Weegee is watching the n00b n00z, which is showing very disturbing n00z. WEEGEE: Malleo, c'mere. You gotta see this. As Malleo enters the room, the n00z is still playing. N00ZMAN: Welc0me 2 teh n00z! I l0ve say1ng that. 1 say 1t everee f1ve m1nn1tz. As 1 wuzz say1ng, teh Malleoh Bruddahz k1lled and ate a randumn gui. Thenn thei rann awai. Teh ennd. MALLEO: Oy, what now? WEEGEE: I need to take a closer look at this footage. GOOGLE |Malleo Bros. Attack-----------------------------------------| SEARCH Weegee brings up Images and zooms in on a picture of the "attack." WEEGEE: Frogs! That isn't us, that the Oddities! They're back! MALLEO: Oy. How long are these adventures going to last? WEEGEE: Let's go to their hideout kill 'em! MALLEO: Yes, let's! The pair takes out the guns they "used" in Attack of the Weegee Clones. WEEGEE: This ain't no dream. Let's go. As they leave, Malleo pinches himself to make sure Weegee's right. Later... WEEGEE: Putting you in prison just wasn't enough. The Malleos are confronting the Oddities in their hideout. FROD: So you know. I can't let you leave now!! They fight for the next five minutes until the Oddities are defeated. FROD: Ouch! Todd! Use your device! The fake stare crashes into Weegee, but... WEEGEE: Hah! I can't be defeated by my own stare! FROD: But-- but-- One minute later... COP: Move 'em out, boys. MALLEO: Hey, wait a minute! In a flash, the Oddities are dead. MALLEO: Well, that was boring. Let's go home. WEEGEE: Wow, how jaded can you get? The end. Category:Episodes Category:UnMarioWiki inside jokes